


第四十五章 电话

by Beijingbeta



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 17:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18529429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beijingbeta/pseuds/Beijingbeta





	第四十五章 电话

叶弓一喂完鱼，坐回到书桌旁，吃了两片止痛药，这两天又要准备期末考，又要赶学习进度，确实有些用脑过度，头痛起来很难受。明天期末考最后一天，考完就放寒假了。叶弓一没什么期待，因为过年温宥回不来，而他还是要继续这种高强度的学习状态，跟平时也没什么差。  
看了看时间，已经凌晨一点多了，温宥发了一条微信过来，问他有没有睡。  
叶弓一直接拨了视频过去，温宥很快就接了，视频接通后，叶弓一就看到了一片海，碧蓝广阔，让人心旷神怡，原本紧绷的视神经立刻放松了不少。温宥的声音传过来：“怎么还没睡？”  
“刚复习完，准备睡了。你这是在哪？”  
“在加州。参加一个华人商会的活动。”温宥道，“after party是个海滩派对。”  
“我光看到海了，你人呢？”叶弓一道。  
电话里传来温宥的笑声，低沉好听，听得叶弓一心里痒痒得。  
“你确定要看？”温宥道。  
“要看。”叶弓一道。  
“大晚上的，我怕影响你休息。”温宥语气蛊惑。  
“要看！”叶弓一虽然脸上已经开始泛红，嘴上倒是没有一丝迟疑。  
温宥笑了笑，“稍等一下。”  
叶弓一就看到镜头已经从海面转向了沿岸的酒店，温宥进了酒店的更衣隔间，合上门，手机对着穿衣镜，叶弓一一看，撇撇嘴，这个骗子，说得那么诱惑，结果穿这么严实，白T，运动短裤，该遮得都遮住了。  
温宥看着屏幕里一脸郁卒的人，笑得非常开心，“怎么？你想看到什么？”  
叶弓一咳嗽了下，“没……没什么。”  
“你是想看这个吗？”温宥缓缓撩起T恤的下摆，露出匀称精悍的腹肌，叶弓一的眼睛随着衣摆地上拉越来越亮。  
“喜欢吗？”温宥问。  
叶弓一点点头，随后又赶忙补充道：“喜欢！”  
温宥坏坏一笑，将衣摆叼在嘴里，一只手已经解开了裤扣，他停顿了一下，眼神征询地望着镜头里的人，叶弓一觉得自己身体已经明显热了起来，此刻只恨手机屏幕不够大，“你……”他哽噎了下，“别停……”  
温宥眼神玩味，带着一点狡黠，将手伸了进去。叶弓一看着对面如此明目张胆的挑逗，已经开始有些按耐不住了，但是又觉得特别羞耻。正在纠结间，温宥已经靠在门框上，眼神水润地望着他，手下已经动作了起来。  
叶弓一被这个眼神给彻底点燃了，终于忍不住握住了早已抬头的生殖器，和屏幕里的人同步撸动起来。呻吟在房间内回荡，和电流传递过来的喘息交织在一起。叶弓一面色绯红，断断续续道：“哥……温宥……嗯……”  
温宥看着屏幕里叶弓一泛红的双颊和红润的唇瓣，以及那双水光迷离的眼睛，感觉原本的挑逗倒给自己烧了一把火。  
叶弓一第一次体验phone sex，两个人从情动到释放，结束后居然很有满足感。  
手忙脚乱地拿纸巾收拾了下，那边温宥已经穿戴整齐。  
“感觉怎么样？”温宥笑道，“以后要不要多来几次？”  
“强撸灰飞烟灭。”叶弓一强装正经，“我要保存精力，好好学习。”  
“优等生就是嘴巴厉害。”温宥笑他。  
叶弓一听完脸又一红，现在温宥说什么他都觉得很色情，脑子里总是不自觉地开车。害怕再聊下去又被他撩火，叶弓一赶忙截住话头，道了晚安。知道他明天考试，温宥也就没再为难他，只是最后笑道：“下次换你在镜子前勾引我。”  
叶弓一匆匆挂断视频，内心OS：哥哥是妖孽，我该怎么办？


End file.
